FNAF YAOI - Drogi Nauczycielu
by Starkholm Aks
Summary: yaoi -my -revolution. blogspot .com - (usuń spacje) tu znajdziecie pełne wersje rozdziałów! Springtrap nauczycielem od fizyki? Bonnie klasowym rozrabiaką? Zapraszam do poznania przygód postaci ze szkolnej wersji FNAFa!
1. Rozdział 1 - Pierwszy Dzień

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

To był niezwykle emocjonujący dzień. Spring czuł się, jakby zawodowy bokser przywalił mu z całej siły w żołądek. A przecież to jego młodszy brat, Plushtrap, powinien być teraz zestresowany. Za niecałą godzinę miał zacząć się jego pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole.

– Wszystko wziąłeś? Śniadanie zjedzone, ząbki umyte? – dopytywał, samemu latając chaotycznie po mieszkaniu i sprawdzając, czy niczego nie zapomniał.

– Tak, mamo. – Dzieciak wywrócił teatralnie oczami, w spokoju oglądając jakiś serial w tv. – Czemu tak się denerwujesz? Przecież nie pierwszy raz zmieniam szkołę. – Plush starał się jakoś uspokoić brata, niestety ten nie wyglądał na chętnego do przysłowiowego "wrzucenia na luz".

– Ale pierwszy raz idziesz do szkoły, w której uczy ktoś z twojej rodziny! Na takich dzieciaki inaczej patrzą! A ja przecież jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny! Jak coś ci się stanie, to będzie moja wina! – Blondyn chwycił klucze od auta, nałożył kurtkę, przez ramię przerzucił skórzaną torbę i poszedł do salonu. Zabrał młodemu pilot i wyłączył telewizję. – Wychodzimy – oznajmił.

– Już? Jest jeszcze wcześnie! – zaprotestował chłopak.

– Wydaje ci się. Zanim dojedziemy na miejsce, minie sporo czasu, a ty jeszcze musisz mieć chwilę, żeby znaleźć swoją klasę. Bo zakładam, że nie pozwolisz mi się odprowadzić? – Springtrap stanął nad nim i uniósł pytająco brwi.

– W życiu, mam szesnaście lat, wiesz jaka to by była siara?! – Dzieciak prychnął, zirytowany faktem, że mężczyzna w ogóle śmiał zadać takie pytanie.

– No właśnie. Dlatego nie marudź, ubieraj buty i jedziemy – zarządził blondyn, poganiając młodszego.

Nie minęło dziesięć minut, a już siedzieli w samochodzie; Spring odpalił silnik i wyjechali sprzed bloku. Na miejsce dotarli po niespełna kwadransie.

Gdy tylko srebrny golf zaparkował pod budynkiem, Plush odpiął pas z zamiarem szybkiego wyskoczenia z auta i pognania do szkoły, nim ktokolwiek zauważy, że odwiózł go „ten dziad od fizyki". Gdyby ludzie zaczęli go z nim kojarzyć, to serio miałby przesrane.

Niestety powstrzymała go ręka brata, która spoczęła na jego ramieniu i stanowczo zatrzymała w miejscu.

– Co jest? Zanim zapytasz: tak, mam wszystko, tak, wiem której klasy szukać i nie, nie jestem zestresowany – wywrócił oczami, szykując się na salwę tego typu pytań. Od wczoraj blondyn go nimi zadręczał.

– Bardzo śmieszne. Nie o to mi chodzi. Gdyby coś się działo, ktoś ci dokuczał, albo robił krzywdę, od razu do mnie przyjdź, dobrze? – Spring usiłował brzmieć spokojnie, choć w środku coś skręcało mu się na samą myśl o tym, że jego braciszek będzie skazany na towarzystwo tej dzikiej i bezwzględnej hołoty, którą fizyk na co dzień uczył… a raczej się starał, bo większość była podejrzanie mocno odporna na wszelkiego rodzaju, nową wiedzę. – Nie staraj się samemu sobie z tym radzić i zatajać przede mną jakichkolwiek problemów.

– Jasne, braciszku. Z resztą, nawet gdybym próbował, to pewnie i tak nie dałbym rady czegokolwiek przed tobą ukryć. Ty mordujesz wzrokiem pół osiedla, jak widzisz małego siniaka na mojej ręce, gdyby w szkole ktoś mi coś zrobił, od razu byś to wyczuł! – zaśmiał się młody, chcąc nieco rozluźnić atmosferę. – Wiem, że się martwisz, ale uwierz mi w końcu, że nie mam już pięciu lat i dam sobie radę sam, okej?

– No wiem, wiem… - Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. – Powodzenia, młody. – Poprawił mu rozczochraną grzywkę, a gdy tylko go puścił, chłopak od razu wyskoczył z samochodu.

Fizyk uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem, widząc jak jego młodszy brat rozgląda się czujnie, zapewne sprawdzając, czy nikt nie widział go w towarzystwie jednego z najostrzejszych nauczycieli w całej szkole.

Odczekał jeszcze pięć minut, które poświęcił na ułożenie fryzury, po czym wysiadł z auta, zamknął je i ruszył w kierunku wejścia do budynku.

###

Połowa dzieciarni była tak wyrośnięta, że niemal każdy przewyższał go przynajmniej o pół głowy, a mimo to szedł pewnie przed siebie, bez najmniejszych obaw, że ktoś go popchnie, albo wpadnie na niego z tarana. Miał na tyle złą opinię, że wszyscy, nawet ci, których nie uczył, omijali go szerokim łukiem.

Wszedł do pokoju nauczycielskiego, przywitał się ze spotkanymi tam Schmidtem, Puppetem i Mangle, odłożył torbę na blat stołu i od razu zaczął parzyć sobie kawę. W międzyczasie szybko poszukał dziennika klasy, z którą zaraz miał mieć lekcje.

– Ej, Springi, twój brat dzisiaj zaczął tutaj chodzić, nie? Stresował się? – zapytał Mike, podchodząc od tyłu do blondyna, który ostrożnie zalewał kubek wrzącą wodą.

\- On? W życiu. Wyglądał na znudzonego, a nie zmartwionego. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i zaczął mieszać kawę łyżeczką. – Wydaje mi się, że ta zmiana szkoły zrobiła większe wrażenie na mnie, niż na nim.

– Uroczo, że tak się o niego martwisz – wtrącił Mangle, stojąc oparty o ścianę i pijąc herbatę.

– A ty byś się nie martwił? Jak te gówniarze wyczają, że ma u mnie wtyki, mogą zacząć mu grozić, żeby podkradał z domu sprawdziany, czy coś w tym guście. A bo to tylko do takich akcji się dzisiejsza młodzież posuwa? – powiedział blondyn, czekając cierpliwie aż napój nieco mu ostygnie. W końcu odważył się wziąć pierwszy łyk.

– W sumie racja… Ale nie masz co się dziwić. Chyba połowa szkoły ma u ciebie zagrożenie, złociutki – zaśmiał się Puppet, na moment ściągając z uszu słuchawki.

– Jak się lenie nie chcą uczyć, to czemu mam ich przepuszczać?

###

Rozmowa przeciągała się, a tematy szybko zeszły na nieco luźniejsze tory. Coraz więcej nauczycieli przychodziło do pokoju, aż w końcu głośny dzwonek oznajmił wszystkim, że kolejny, męczący dzień, oficjalnie się zaczyna.

Blondyn zostawił torbę na blacie dużego stołu, ustawionego pośrodku pomieszczenia, a na spotkanie z 2e wziął jedynie dziennik, klucze od gabinetu i kubek z niedopitą kawą, którą miał zamiar skończyć podczas zajęć.

Na korytarzach powoli zapadała cisza, większość dzieciaków siedziała już grzecznie w klasach. Gdy dotarł pod swój gabinet, cała gówniarzeria momentalnie zeszła z parapetów, wstała z ławek i podeszła pod drzwi.

– Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy przygotowali na dzisiaj to, o co prosiłem – powiedział, przechodząc obok uczniów. Zawiedzione jęki i pytania w stylu: „Ale co pan kazał przygotować? My nic nie wiemy!" tylko utwierdziły go w fakcie, że przynajmniej połowa klasy dostanie dzisiaj pały.

Przełożył dziennik i kubek do jednej ręki, żeby drugą móc swobodnie otworzyć drzwi. Ledwo włożył kluczyk do zamka, gdy nagle coś ciężkiego uderzyło w niego z impetem, o mało go nie przewracając, za to posyłając nieszczęsną kawę na podłogę.

Wszyscy momentalnie umilkli, słychać było jedynie dźwięk tłuczonej porcelany.

– O kur… – Nauczyciel usłyszał nad sobą ledwo stłumione przekleństwo. Nie zdziwił się, gdy odkrył, że sprawcą zamieszania był nie kto inny, jak jego ulubiony uczeń. Bonnie. – Znaczy ten… przepraszam psorka, Foxy mnie pchnął i…! – Prędko zaczął się tłumaczyć, blady jak ściana. Blondyn gestem kazał mu być cicho. – … Do dyrektora…?

– Nie. Do woźnej po szmatę. Masz pięć minut, żeby to posprzątać – wysyczał Spring, wściekły jak osa.

Otworzył drzwi i wpuścił resztę do środka. Kazał im być cicho i otworzyć książki tam, gdzie mieli zadanie, a sam poczekał przed gabinetem na chłopaka, który już po chwili wrócił ze ścierą i zmiotką.

– A Foxy'emu to się nie oberwie? – burknął Bonnie, zamiatając szczątki kubka.

– Ależ oczywiście, że i on dostanie. Z resztą, nie jako jedyny... – zapewnił blondyn, z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Poczekał aż gówniarz skończy i gdy obaj weszli już do klasy, nauczyciel stanął przy swoim biurku, opierając się o nie bokiem. – Możecie podziękować swoim kolegom, – tu wskazał dwóch delikwentów, przez których zdarzył się ten mały wypadek – bo to dzięki nim piszemy dzisiaj niezapowiedzianą kartkówkę z ostatniej lekcji – spojrzeniem, jakim wwiercał się w purpurowe kłaki młodocianego zbrodniarza, mógłby zamrozić czynny wulkan.

Cała klasa jęknęła głośno, oczywiście soczyście klnąc w myślach na sprawców, a zadowolony z siebie Spring, zaczął dyktować pytania.

###

Plushtrapowi dosłownie chwilę po dzwonku udało się trafić do właściwej klasy. Nikogo tu nie znał i mimo tego, co wcześniej mówił swojemu bratu, odczuwał mały stres.

Zagadał do przypadkowej osoby, która stała nieco na uboczu, z dala od tłumów do których wstydził się podejść.

– Hej – przywitał się. – 1c? – zapytał dla pewności.

– Tak. – Facet podniósł wzrok znad phone'a. – To ty jesteś ten nowy?

– Ano. Plushtrap. – Młodszy brat Springa wyciągnął do niego rękę i uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy koleś schował telefon i uścisnął jego dłoń, lekko nią potrząsając. Był strasznie szczupły, sporo od niego wyższy i ubrany na czarno. Pierwsza, mroczna znajomość. Dobry początek!

– Nightmarionne – przedstawił się. – Nic nie chcę mówić, ale słaby dzień... w sumie to ogólnie słaby okres sobie wybrałeś na dołączenie do nas.

– Czemu? – Plush uniósł pytająco brew.

– Zaczynamy dwiema godzinami z panem N. – wyjaśnił, ale widząc, że w koledze grozy to nie wywołało, a właściwie to wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zdziwionego niż wcześniej, kontynuował. – Najokropniejszy nauczyciel w szkole. Matma z nim to po prostu koszmar. W dodatku ma z naszą klasą na pieńku.

Niestety musieli urwać rozmowę, bo zniecierpliwione chrząknięcie wyżej wymienionego postrachu całej budy, stanęło nad nimi, paląc ich wzrokiem. Marionne umilkł momentalnie, wziął z ziemi torbę i prześlizgnął się obok profesorka do klasy.

– A ty na co czekasz? – Plusha zdziwił łagodny głos nauczyciela. Chyba nie tak powinien brzmieć kat, którego wszyscy się boją.

Młody przyzwyczajony był nie oceniać książki po okładce, dlatego mimo muskularnej budowy mężczyzny, imponującego wzrostu, kruczoczarnych, lekko rozczochranych, związanych w kitkę włosów i wściekle czerwonych oczu, uznał, że być może facet nie jest taki zły i tylko przez zwyczajową, nauczycielską surowość, dodatkowo podkreśloną jego wyglądem i strasznym wyrazem twarzy, został mianowany tym "najokropniejszym".

– Em, jestem nowy, dopiero co się przeniosłem do tej szkoły… - zaczął, ale psorek szybko mu przerwał.

– Bardzo interesujące, ale o ile jeszcze nie zrozumiałeś sensu mojego przedmiotu, to podpowiem ci, że polega on na liczeniu, nie gadaniu. Do klasy, wybierz sobie miejsce i bądź cicho – wyjaśnił łaskawie matematyk i kulturalnie puścił go przodem do środka.

No i cały urok łagodnego głosu psorka zniknął. Faktycznie wredna pizda z niego.

Tyle dobrego, że obok Nightmarionne'a było wolne miejsce, które Plush od razu postanowił zająć.

– On tak warczy do wszystkich, czy ma też swoich pupilków? – szepnął blondyn do nowego znajomego.

– Swoich pupilków to on nadziewa na pal, lepiej się nie wychylaj i staraj mu nie podpaść – poradził Marionne.

Plush chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale wtedy poczuł, że ktoś za nim staje i kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– No proszę, proszę, przyjacielskie pogaduszki sobie tu urządzamy? – Pan N. uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Widzę, że jesteś bardzo rozmowną osobą. Cieszy mnie to, zwykle muszę ciągnąć uczniów za język, ale mam nadzieję, że z tobą nie będę miał takich problemów. Może trochę lepiej się poznamy, co? – Gestem kazał mu wstać i iść za sobą aż do biurka. Mężczyzna usiadł wygodnie w fotelu, lekko się na nim odchylając. – Ja jestem Nightmare, a ty?


	2. Rozdział 2 - Woźny

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Springtrap był pewny, że złodziejskie dupki nie chodzą do placówek typu szkoła. Co więcej, na sto procent złodziejskie dupki nie przechodziły procesu pączkowania!

Jakim więc cudem ostatnią ławkę w jego gabinecie zajmowała ta złotowłosa menda, która ostatnio zakosiła mu cappuccino tuż sprzed nosa? Mało tego! Arogancki szczeniak postanowił się rozmnożyć, bo tuż obok niego siedział praktycznie identyczny osobnik, z tą różnicą, że miał na sobie koszulkę w innym kolorze.

Blondyn pomasował palcami skroń i otworzył dziennik. Niby dyrektor coś mu wspominał, że doszła do nich dwójka nowych uczniów, ale skąd mógł wiedzieć, że to klony, z których jeden zdążył go już nieformalnie okraść?

Wyczytując listę obecności, co chwilę podnosił wzrok na duet, który dzisiaj mu doszedł do klasy wychowanków. Żaden z nich nie wyglądał na szczególnie zainteresowanego tym, co działo się wokół.

– Golden Freddy – wyczytał jedno z dopisanych na samym końcu, nowych imion.

– Jestem – odezwał się blondyn w czarnej koszulce.

– I Fredbear. – Tym imieniem zakończył sprawdzanie listy i zamknął dziennik. Mimo oczekiwań, chłopak nic nie odpowiedział, uniósł tylko apatycznie rękę na znak, że to on i pomimo milczenia, uczestniczy w lekcji. – Widzę, że pana Fredbeara bardziej fascynuje to, co widzi za oknem, niż odpowiadanie, jak się do niego mówi – stwierdził fizyk, wstając z fotela i powoli zbliżając się do miejsca, gdzie siedział chłopak. Zatrzymał się tuż przed jego ławką.

Dopiero wtedy uczeń podniósł wzrok i zmierzył nauczyciela trochę nieobecnym spojrzeniem.

– Mówiłem, że jestem – stwierdził wzruszając lekko ramionami.

– Kultura jednak wymaga, żeby odpowiedzieć NA GŁOS, a nie machać do mnie ręką. Nie jestem twoim kolegą, byś mógł zachowywać się w stosunku do mnie jak do równemu sobie, jasne? – Krótki wykład zakończył szerokim uśmiechem i mentalną obietnicą, że zmieni życie tego smarka w piekło. – No dobrze, przejdźmy już do lekcji. Może na początek poproszę, żeby któryś z was napisał nam wzór na przyspieszenie, tak dla przypomnienia, bo będzie nam potrzebny przy dzisiejszym temacie. Fredbear? Może ty? – Springtrap wrócił do biurka, usiadł w swoim wygodnym, wysłużonym już fotelu i gestem zachęcił blondyna by podszedł do tablicy i wykonał polecenie.

Uczeń trochę niepewnie podniósł się z miejsca, wciąż posyłając bratu błagające o pomoc spojrzenia. Stanął przed tą nieszczęsną tablicą z kredą w dłoni i zamarł w bezruchu. Minęła minuta. Potem pięć. W końcu Spring, poważnie zniecierpliwiony, wyjął nos z papierów, które aktualnie przeglądał i zerknął na Fredbeara.

– No? Dlaczego nic nie ma na tablicy? Powiedziałem chyba wyraźnie, co masz zrobić. – Zmarszczył brwi i wstał. – Z czym masz problem? Kredę trzymać umiesz, więc napisanie nią tego wzoru nie powinno być problemem. – Stanął tuż obok złotowłosego.

– Bo… my chyba jeszcze tego w starej szkole nie mieliśmy – stwierdził uczeń, odkładając kredę na małą półeczkę tuż pod tablicą.

Springtrap uniósł brwi. Mimo, że na twarzach niektórych uczniów pojawiło się nagłe rozbawienie, żaden nie odważył się na głos zaśmiać.

– Mój drogi… powiedz mi, ile ty masz lat? – zapytał nauczyciel, siląc się na spokój.

– No osiemnaście… – wydukał, trochę zbity z tropu, Fred.

– Świetnie, więc potraktuję cię jak dorosłego i zadam ci kilka inteligentnych pytań. Do której klasy teraz chodzisz?

– Em… do drugiej?

– Doskonale, widzę, że główka pracuje – pokiwał głową z uznaniem, nie kryjąc sarkazmu. – Do drugiej klasy jakiej szkoły?

– Średniej? – Uczeń nie odważył się odpyskować za tą drwinę, ale odpowiadał coraz mniej przyjemnym tonem.

– Brawo. To teraz mi jeszcze przypomnij, kiedy po raz pierwszy w szkole miałeś styczność z fizyką?

– W gimnazjum.

– Z tego co słyszę, inteligentny z ciebie młody dorosły, dlatego raczej się nie obrazisz, jak dam ci jedynkę, prawda? – Nauczyciel uśmiechnął się przesłodko i otworzył dziennik, szybko znajdując w nim odpowiednią rubrykę.

– Co? Ale jak to? Za co?! – oburzył się chłopak, nie widząc powodu dla którego miałby dostawać na starcie tak złą ocenę.

– Bo wzór, o którego napisanie cię poprosiłem, jest jeszcze z gimnazjum. A ty nie dość, że go nie znałeś, to jeszcze śmiałeś próbować mi wmówić, że nie było tego w twoim toku nauczania – wyjaśnił fizyk, nad wyraz spokojnym tonem.

Takim sposobem jego nowy uczeń zarobił sobie pałę. Springi nie był szczęśliwy, że już pierwszego dnia był zmuszony wlepić mu banię, ale gdyby po prostu Fredowi odpuścił, to jak mógłby oczekiwać z jego strony poprawy w przyszłości?

Odesłał delikwenta na miejsce i zawołał jego brata. Ten na szczęście bez problemu wykonał zadanie i blondyn mógł wreszcie zacząć prowadzić lekcję.

###

– Ty pieprzony chuju, ameba to przy tobie jebany geniusz normalnie!

– Ja się przynajmniej nie urodziłem na śmietniku, gnoju!

– Fakt, nie urodziłeś, tylko wylęgłeś!

Wuefista bez skutku próbował rozdzielić Foxy'ego i Bonnie'ego. Gówniarze nie reagowali na żadne groźby, pouczenia, nawet na wzmiankę o tym, że mają iść do dyrektora; po prostu dalej się siłowali, rzucając przy tym wyzwiskami na poziomie rozwydrzonych gimbusów.

Takiej nienawiści ta szkoła jeszcze nie widziała. Gdyby nie to, że nauczyciel od wychowania fizycznego jakoś próbował rozdzielić tę dwójkę i w miarę utrzymywał ich na dystans, skoczyliby sobie do gardeł i najpewniej trzeba by było wzywać pogotowie.

Skończyło się na tym, że odciągać ich od siebie musiała cała grupa ćwiczących na sali chłopaków, bo serio by się pozabijali.

Gdy udało się ich nieco uspokoić, wściekły wuefista osobiście odprowadził ich do gabinetu dyrektora. Pięknie. Przez bójki byli na przysłowiowym dywaniku po raz kolejny w tym tygodniu.

Freddy nie był zadowolony widząc ich u siebie. Nie chciało mu się kolejny raz robić im długiego wykładu, bo ta parka lądowała tutaj na tyle często, że nie miał im już nic nowego do powiedzenia. Poza jednym.

– Naprawdę ciężko mi to mówić… – zaczął, odchylając się nieco w tył na swoim fotelu i starając się brzmieć śmiertelnie poważnie. – Ale jeżeli jeszcze raz do mnie traficie to albo obaj, albo jeden z was pożegna się z tą szkołą. – Widząc, że chłopcy już otwierają usta, najpewniej mając dużo do powiedzenia w tym temacie, uniósł dłoń, uciszając ich tym gestem. – Nie mogę wiecznie tego tolerować. Powinienem był wam to powiedzieć masę czasu temu i żałuję, że robię to dopiero teraz, bo być może uniknęlibyśmy wielu przykrych sytuacji.

Chłopaków zamurowało na to oświadczenie dyrektora. Niby zdawali sobie sprawę, że każda wizyta u niego pociągnie za sobą konsekwencje, ale tyle razy tu lądowali, że kompletnie przestali odczuwać powagę sytuacji.

Wyszli z gabinetu, bladzi jak ściana. Lekcja już się kończyła, więc usiedli na jednej z ławek stojących na korytarzu i czekali na dzwonek.

– Ej… - odezwał się w końcu Bonnie, próbując trochę nieporadnie zacząć rozmowę. Znali się z Foxym od podstawówki, a jeszcze nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawiali. Wszelkie kontakty ze sobą ograniczali zawsze do kłótni, wyzwisk, a w najlepszym przypadku do „Pożyczysz drobne?". – Chyba trzeba będzie trochę przystopować, co nie?

– Przestaniesz być idiotą, to nie będę miał powodu, żeby naprostowywać ci ten krzywy ryj – prychnął rudy, najwyraźniej nie mając ochoty na zawieranie rozejmu.

– No kurwa, człowiek z sercem, a ten ujebie! – Bonnie wywrócił oczami. – Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty się z tobą dogadywać, ale jak mnie wyleją ze szkoły, to będę mógł pożegnać się z życiem, póki nie wyprowadzę się od rodziców! – warknął agresywnie, mierząc rywala nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

– No… też wolałbym tutaj zostać – przytaknął rudy po krótkiej chwili milczenia. Pomyślał o Mangle. Jak dawaliby radę potajemnie się spotykać, gdyby nagle przestał chodzić do tej szkoły?

– To jak? Sztama? – Bonnie wyciągnął rękę do swojego wroga. – Lepsze to, niż spieprzyć sobie wszystko głupimi kłótniami, nie? Szczerze mówiąc ja już nawet nie pamiętam co się stało te jedenaście lat temu, kiedy się poznaliśmy, że tak się od tamtego czasu gryziemy.

– Nie pamiętasz…? – Rudzielec zmarszczył groźnie brwi. – Pozwól, że ci przypomnę. W trzecim miesiącu pierwszej klasy odprowadziłeś mnie do mojej mamy, która pracowała w żłobku.

– No i…? – Nic mu to nie powiedziało, wciąż miał ten sam wielki znak zapytania nad głową.

– No i wepchnąłeś mnie do nocnika, chuju.

###

– Ja pierdolę, szacunek, że to ogarniasz! – Nightmarionne z niesłychanym podziwem obserwował, jak Plushtrap w ciągu minuty robi zadanie domowe z fizyki.

– Jakbyś mieszkał z moim bratem, to też byś miał to w małym palcu. Całe gimnazjum mnie tak musztrował z tą fizą, że potrafił wydziwiać jak czasem dostałem z niej pięć z minusem! – zaśmiał się, zerkając przez ramię na kolegę.

Marionne był jedynym, komu powiedział, że jest bratem Springa. Z nikim innym młody nie potrafił się dogadać. Obaj woleli trzymać się na uboczu, z dala od tych 'fajnych' i 'popularnych', do których należeli głównie bezmózdzy pakerzy i plastikowe Barbie. Ich klasa była dość stereotypowa. Oczywiście były też inne, mniejsze grupki, ale w żadną się nie wpasowali. Dlatego stworzyli własną, bo najlepiej im było we dwójkę.

Zadzwonił dzwonek. Nauczyciel pojawił się minutę później i wpuścił wszystkich do gabinetu. Facet okazał się miły i o wiele mniej surowy od Springa. W zasadzie to przy demonicznym bracie Plusha, ten fizyk wydawał się bezbronną owieczką.

– No proszę! – sprawdzając klasie zadanie, nauczyciel zatrzymał się przy otwartym zeszycie blondyna. Tylko u niego dostrzegł więcej niż dwa zdania, dlatego pozwolił sobie przeczytać jego notatkę i zacmokać z podziwem. – Wasz kolega dostaje piątkę za to zadanie. Nie tylko zdefiniował to co prosiłem, ale też ładnie i szczegółowo przedstawił w punktach przebieg całego procesu!

Nightmarionne szturchnął Plusha lekko w bok i pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Sam miał zapisane ledwo trzy linijki, bo ni jak nie ogarniał przerabianego działu.

Całą lekcję gruby psorek latał od fotela do tablicy, od tablicy przez klasę, sprawdzając czy wszyscy wykonują zlecone zadanie, a potem znowu wracał na fotel i cykl się powtarzał. Blondyn był wniebowzięty. Lekcje zapowiadały się nad wyraz przyjemnie, nie to co ze Springiem, który walił go zrulowaną gazetą po głowie za każdym razem, jak zrobił coś źle. Choć musiał przyznać, że gdyby nie jego surowe metody, to teraz miałby spore problemy ze zrozumieniem tego wszystkiego... czyli tak jak pozostała część klasy.

Gdy tylko rozległ się dzwonek, wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Oczywiście chwilę po tym psorek stwierdził, że zapomniał zadać i dojebał klasie pięć stron ćwiczeń, żeby mieli szansę dokładnie zagłębić się w temat, bo przecież poza fizyką nie mieli innych przedmiotów na które trzeba było odrobić i się nauczyć.

– Ej, ty! P… Plushtrap, tak? – Blondyn wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy jakiś chłopak z jego klasy zbliżył się niebezpiecznie blisko, z podejrzanym wyszczerzem na ustach. – Ogarniasz to, nie? – Wskazał kciukiem na gabinet z którego właśnie wyszli, dając do zrozumienia, że chodzi mu o fizykę. – Słuchaj, średnio mi z tego idzie, pomógłbyś mi, żebym nie miał zagrożenia na półrocze? Stara mnie zabije, jak to zawalę.


	3. Rozdział 3 - Zdjęcia

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

– Plush, jeszcze nie śpisz? – Spring wszedł do pokoju młodszego brata, widząc, że u niego wciąż pali się światło. Gdy tylko uchylił drzwi, młody jak oparzony zamknął laptop i pospiesznie wstał z fotela.

– Kładę się już przecież. Daj spokój, nie mam pięciu lat, żebyś wciąż musiał mnie w tym temacie kontrolować – prychnął, zrzucając z łóżka na podłogę plecak i sterty książek, tym samym robiąc sobie miejsce do spania. Nie zawracając sobie głowy przebieraniem, po prostu zdjął koszulkę i wskoczył pod kołdrę.

– Tylko pytam, bo już prawie druga w nocy, a mówiłeś mi, że jutro masz te korki. Nie wstaniesz, dzieciaku. – Fizyk usiadł na brzegu łóżka, zerkając na obróconego do niego plecami, brata.

– Wstanę, serio. Moja sprawa o której się kładę – burknął. – A ty czemu jeszcze nie śpisz?

– Nie do końca twoja, bo wciąż jesteś niepełnoletni, a ja za ciebie odpowiadam – westchnął ciężko, nawet nie próbując mu robić przydługich, bezsensownych wykładów. Młody nie będzie ich słuchał. Jak zechce, to sam zrozumie. – Miałem robotę ze szkoły, chciałem ją szybko skończyć, żeby mieć wolny weekend i spędzić z tobą trochę czasu.

– Słodko. – Spring mógłby przysiąc, że Plush w tym momencie wywrócił oczami. – Idź już, chcę spać.

– Ta… – Nauczyciel wstał z materaca. – Jeżeli coś złego się dzieje, to mi powiedz, pomogę ci. Wiesz o tym, tak? – zapytał dla pewności. Zachowanie młodszego wydawało mu się dziwne.

– Wiem. Nic się nie dzieje, nie masz co się martwić. Dobranoc. – Nastolatek zakrył się cały kołdrą, dając tym samym znać, że nie ma chęci na rozmowy.

– Dobranoc – odpowiedział mu mężczyzna, po chwili zwlekania decydując się nie drążyć tematu i wyjść z pokoju, uprzednio gasząc światło.

###

Młody trzy razy sprawdzał adres zapisany na małej karteczce, nim w końcu odważył się wcisnąć dzwonek do drzwi.

Nie ukrywał, że widmo nadciągających korków wywoływało u niego nieciekawe sensacje żołądkowe. O ile w szkole czuł się względnie bezpiecznie, bo wokół niego zawsze było pełno ludzi i mógł liczyć, że przynajmniej jedna osoba z tłumu zareaguje, jeżeli zadzieje mu się jakaś krzywda, o tyle prywatne spotkanie w domu Nightmare'a miało się odbyć sam na sam z nauczycielem, który, bądź co bądź, potrafił go przerazić.

Miał wrażenie, że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi, kiedy usłyszał przekręcany od wewnątrz klucz. Sekundę później drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, a w progu stanął nie kto inny, jak sam matematyk.

– Dzi-dzień dobry… – Uczeń przywitał się grzecznie, zmuszając przy tym do lekkiego uśmiechu.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, tylko odsunął się nieco, wpuszczając go do środka.

Nikłe nadzieje Plushtrapa, że domowa atmosfera pomoże mu się rozluźnić, prysły zaraz po wejściu do salonu. Wnętrze miało tak surowy charakter, jak jego właściciel i to do tego stopnia, że dzieciak zwyczajnie bał się usiąść na białej, skórzanej kanapie, żeby przypadkiem jej nie zabrudzić.

W pomieszczeniu przeważały zimne barwy, na domiar złego Nightmare był typem, który szafki ze szklanymi drzwiczkami trzymał chyba tylko po to, żeby jakoś zająć ogromną przestrzeń, bo chłopak niczego w nich nie dostrzegł. Żadnej kolekcji szkieł, żadnych poupychanych pierdółek… nawet kurz znudził się panującą na półkach pustką i omijał je szerokim łukiem.

Przez głowę Plusha przemknęła myśl, że może zamiast do czyjegoś mieszkania, trafił do meblowego, bo tylko tym określeniem potrafił opisać to miejsce. Było zbyt perfekcyjnie. A sądził, że jego brat to pedant.

– Siadaj – usłyszał za sobą niski głos mężczyzny. Trochę niepewnie zajął wskazane na sofie miejsce, torbę z rzeczami odkładając na podłogę tuż obok niej. Nightmare usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko niego, po drugiej stronie szklanego stolika. – Z czym masz największy problem? – zapytał, w międzyczasie wyjmując z kieszeni paczkę fajek i odpalając jedną. Niemal wszystkie okna były pootwierane, więc uczeń w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzał wydobywający się z niej dym.

Słysząc pytanie, wyjął z torby książkę i wskazał w niej tematy oraz zagadnienia, z którymi sobie nie radził. Przed lekcją solidnie się przygotował, musiał pokazać, że mu zależy.

– Na początek chciałbym się skupić na tych dwóch tematach. Tutaj nie mam pojęcia na jakiej zasadzie z tego wyciąga się to, – wskazał palcem odpowiedni fragment – a tu nie wiem kiedy używać którego wzoru.

– Mhm. – Nauczyciel pokiwał głową, w międzyczasie strzepując popiół z papierosa do kryształowej popielniczki. – Nie jesteś pełnoletni, co nie? – zapytał nagle, kompletnie ignorując to, co młody przed chwilą do niego mówił.

– Co? Nie, mam szesnaście lat… - odparł uczeń z lekkim zdziwieniem. – Czemu pan pyta?

Odpowiedzi znowu nie dostał. Matematyk po prostu wstał i wyszedł z salonu.

No co do chuja? Co ten koleś odwalał? A jak wyszedł po jakiś nóż, żeby go tu zadźgać? Zdecydowanie wyglądał jak psychol z pierwszego lepszego horroru, więc blondyn nawet by się nie zdziwił, gdyby wrócił do niego z tasakiem.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, gdy Nightmare znów pojawił się w pokoju, nie miał przy sobie nic ostrego. Zamiast tego postawił przed nim szklankę z jakimś sokiem, a obok pudełko czekoladek.

Plush uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem. Takiego gestu by się po swoim nauczycielu nie spodziewał.

– Em… dziękuję? – Z grzeczności wziął sobie jedną czekoladkę.

Od razu po przegryzieniu jej wyczuł alkohol, ale, o dziwo, nie psuł on smaku jak w wypadku większości tanich słodyczy z dodatkiem trunku. Wręcz przeciwnie, nastolatek z ręką na sercu śmiało mógł stwierdzić, że to jedne z lepszych słodkości, jakie próbował.

A po pierwszej czekoladce przyszedł czas na drugą; a potem na trzecią i czwartą.

Kilka minut później młodzik sięgał już do opakowania zupełnie bezwiednie, wsłuchany w głos tłumaczącego mu temat, nauczyciela. Przecież czymś takim się nie upije, to czemu miałby sobie żałować, prawda?

###

– Wpadniesz jutro? – zapytał Mangle, zbierając ze stolika swoją wygniecioną koszulę i spodnie. Zaplecze w gabinecie od biologii nie było duże, ale lepsze to niż nic.

– Nie mogę, mam trening. Chyba, że wieczorem do twojego mieszkania. – Rudy wzruszył ramionami i zapiął spodnie. Uwielbiał takie spontaniczne zaproszenia na seks.

Tu sobie wychodzi, jakby nigdy nic, z chłopakami, a nagle dostaje od swojego miśka dwuznacznego smsa, z którego wywnioskował, że psorek czeka na niego w klasie.

Sobota rano i od razu zaruchał, najlepsze zaczęcie weekendu świata!

Szkoda tylko, że już musieli się zbierać, bo za godzinę Mangle miał umówione z uczniami poprawki sprawdzianów.

Czasami Foxy'ego lekko irytowała ta skrajność między ich pozycjami. Jeden z nich był nauczycielem, ciągle pracował, nie mogli zbyt często razem wychodzić, no bo jakby ktoś ich przyłapał to kaplica, więc spotykali się przeważnie w domu starszego z nich, czasem w szkole… Po prostu się z tym kryli. Chłopaka powoli zaczynała taka sytuacja denerwować. Poza tym nie mógł mieć stuprocentowej pewności, że facet zwyczajnie go nie oszukuje i nie ukrywa przed nim innych partnerów.

Bardziej przypominało to seks-przyjaciół, niż prawdziwy związek, na który Foxy skrycie liczył.

– No to do zobaczenia. – Mangle uśmiechnął się i pocałował krótko swojego kochanka w usta. Zaraz po tym wrócił do ogarniania swojej garderoby. Musiał jakoś wyglądać nim przyjdą uczniowie.

Rudy wziął z podłogi swoją torbę, rzucił do niego krótkie „cześć", wychodząc z zaplecza, otworzył drzwi klasy… i mało brakowało, a zaliczyłby glebę.

Tuż przed nim stał ten pieprzony jełop, Bonnie. Jego mina wyrażała więcej, niż paczka Raffaello. Gość musiał wszystko słyszeć… a może nawet widzieć.

Foxy błyskawicznie popchnął go w tył, wyskoczył z gabinetu i trzasnął za sobą drzwiami, żeby Mangle przypadkiem nie zauważył tej ameby. Jego kochanek miał dość własnych spraw na głowie, takie zmartwienia nie były mu potrzebne.

– Co ty tutaj robisz?! – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, przypierając Bonnie'ego do ściany. Chłopak nawet mu się nie stawiał, widać był zbyt zszokowany.

– Nie mów… nie mów, że ty i… TY JESTEŚ GE...?! – zaczął, ale gdy tylko podniósł głos, ręka Foxy'ego błyskawicznie wylądowała na jego buzi.

– Stul japę, pojebie – warknął agresywnie. – Nic nie widziałeś, jasne? – Odczekał chwilę, po czym ostrożnie zabrał dłoń z jego ust.

– Jak nie widziałem, jak widziałem? Stary, pochrzaniło cię do reszty? – Na szczęście jego rywal zrozumiał aluzję i postanowił współpracować, bo zszedł z tonu i starał się mówić szeptem.

Na wszelki wypadek Foxy odciągnął go jeszcze trochę dalej, aż pod jedną z pustych klas, gdzie na pewno nikt ich nie usłyszy.

– Słuchaj, to jest moja sprawa, a tobie nic do tego. Trzymasz śliczne usteczka zamknięte, bo inaczej się policzymy. – Rudy założył ręce na piersi i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc spod byka na chłopaka.

– Foxy… ja pierdolę… - Bonnie złapał się za głowę, przy okazji przeczesując palcami fioletowe kosmyki. – Ale co, on cię zmusza, ty jego, czy jak to jest?

– No kurwa, masz mnie. Mangle od roku przekupuje mnie markowymi pomarańczami z przeceny, żebym wkładał swojego szanownego fiuta w jego spragnioną doznań dupę. – Rudy pomasował palcami skroń. - To zwykły związek, idioto! Żadnego „oceny za seks", czy coś w tym guście – prychnął z irytacją. Bonnie otworzył usta z zamiarem kategorycznego podważenia jego słów, ale jak się mocniej zastanowił, to doszedł do wniosku, że chłopak raczej go nie okłamywał. Foxy od pierwszej klasy jechał z tego przedmiotu na samych dwójach, nie było szans, żeby Mangle dawał mu jakieś ekstra ocenki za stosunek. – Nie wierzę, że to akurat ty się dowiedziałeś… Obiecaj, że będziesz cicho.

– A niby czemu mam być, co? – Jego rywal oparł się plecami o ścianę.

– Słuchaj… ja wiem, że się nie dogadujemy. Nawet nie to, że nie chcę, ja po prostu NIE UMIEM się z tobą pogodzić. Ale serio, postaw się w mojej sytuacji. Wyobraź sobie, że zakochujesz się w nauczycielce, jakiejś mega ładnej, cycatej niuni, niewiele starszej od ciebie, ona to odwzajemnia, uprawiacie dziki seks w szkole, a tu nagle jakiś debil się o tym dowiaduje i rozgaduje to komu tylko się da.

– Nie za fajnie… - przyznał Bonnie. – Nawet ja nie chciałbym zrobić komuś takiego świństwa. Ale milczenie kosztuje, Foxy.

###

Kilka chwil wystarczyło, żeby odszukał w jego torbie telefon.

– Hasło? – zapytał na wpół przytomnego, rozłożonego na kanapie, Plusha. Chłopak miał kompletny odlot.

– JebSię – mruknął chłopak.

– Co proszę…? – Mężczyzna zmarszczył groźnie brwi.

– JebSię. Przez duże „j", duże „s" i pisane razem. – Uczeń wskazał na trzymany przez dorosłego, phone. – Hasło – wyjaśnił z błogim uśmieszkiem na ustach. Spróbował podnieść się na łokciach, ale niezbyt mu to wyszło. – Zadzwoń do brata, on się zmartwi jak nie wrócę… a na pewno nie wrócę, zeberki na drogach mnie pożrą! – zamarudził i obrócił się na brzuch, żeby móc ukryć twarz w poduszce. Kolejny zły pomysł, bo momentalnie zachciało mu się rzygać.

– Bez wątpienia tak będzie. – Nightmare wywrócił oczami i szybko odszukał właściwy kontakt w spisie. Nie mylił się. Ten mały był bratem Springtrapa. – Masz jakichś kolegów?

– No mam… Nightmarionne to mój pszyjaciel. Ale jego też pożrą te wstrętne zeeeebryyy!

– Mhm, mhm… nie mogę zaprzeczyć – pokiwał głową i szybko napisał do Springa krótkiego smsa.


	4. Rozdział 4 - Służący

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Wpakował się w niezłe gówno. Prędzej by się spodziewał, że Bonnie będzie chciał od niego kasy, drogich rzeczy, albo wkręci go w jakieś sprośne żarty z dyrektorem… ale żeby coś takiego?

– Będziesz mi od dzisiaj służył! Masz mnie kryć przed nauczycielami, pozwalać mi się u ciebie zaszywać, jak mnie matka z kijem pogoni, dawać mi spisywać swoje zadanka domowe, jak nie zrobię i obrywać za mnie, jak komuś kasy zapomnę oddać. To chyba niewiele za zachowanie tej twojej strasznej tajemnicy dla siebie, prawda? – Foxy doskonale pamiętał przebiegły uśmieszek Bonnie'ego, a złowieszcze słowa tej łajzy, do tej pory odbijały się echem w jego przerażonym umyśle.

– Służyć, kurwa… SŁUŻYĆ! Co on sobie wyobraża?! – Rudzielec miotał się chaotycznie po swoim pokoju, to kopiąc szafki, to z agresją zrzucając z nich wszystko, co akurat miało pech na nich stać, aż w końcu padł na łóżko i zakopał się w świeżo wypranej pościeli.

Wielka pasja z młodszych lat, po której teraz został już tylko sentyment, nadal bezkarnie panoszyła się po pomieszczeniu; a to w formie plakatów, a to figurek, a to wielkiej kolekcji gier i filmów. Wszędzie, jak okiem sięgnąć, było coś w pirackiej tematyce. Nawet kołdra, w której na chwilę obecną chłopak się zabunkrował, miała na sobie poszewkę z One Piece'a. Wiek oglądania anime był już za nim, ale ten jeden tytuł wyjątkowo lubił.

Wkurwianie się przerwał mu dzwonek telefonu. Oczywiście i w tym aspekcie królowało dawne zamiłowanie rudzielca - pokój wypełniły rytmiczne dźwięki refrenu fanowskiej piosenki do AC IV: Black Flag, autorstwa Miracle of Sound.

Jęknął przeciągle, wysunął rękę spod kołdry i na oślep zaczął szukać leżącego na podłodze obok łóżka, urządzenia.

– Co jest? – zaczął mało przyjemnym tonem, widząc na wyświetlaczu „Pieprzona Kurwa Bonnie".

– Nie: „Co jest?", tylko: „Słucham, mój Panie?" – poprawił go ze śmiechem. – Mam sprawę. Bądź w parku, tym obok budy z kebabem, za piętnaście minut. Weź ze sobą kasę.

– Nie mam czasu – warknął rudy, marszcząc brwi i wstając z łóżka.

– Ojej, szkoda. W takim razie nie mam powodu, żeby nie obdzwonić wszystkich znajomych ze szkoły i nie powiedzieć im kilku ciekawych rzeczy o tobie, prawda? Piętnaście minut. Włączam stoper, czas start. Biegnij, Foxy, biegnij! – Po tych słowach, nie dając mu szansy na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, rozłączył się.

– Jak ta pieprzona ciota śmie…?! – podniósł głos, ciskając telefonem, jak małym meteorytem, o pościel. W ścianę nie odważyłby się nim uderzyć, trudno byłoby skombinować nowy.

– FOXY! – usłyszał z dołu krzyk matki. – Jak ty się odzywasz?! – upomniała go.

– Tak, jak reszta ludzi w moim wieku, do cholery! – wrzasnął z rozpędu, ale zaraz sobie uświadomił, że przez takie odzywki będzie miał kłopoty. Poza tym rodzicielka zrobi mu przydługi wykład, a on musiał się spieszyć. – … Przepraszam, zdenerwowałem się! – dodał po chwili.

###

Rudemu udało się w miarę sprawnie zebrać i już po chwili pędził na łeb na szyję w kierunku parku. Dotarł na miejsce dosłownie chwilę przed czasem.

– No proszę, tytuł najszybszego w całej budzie nie wziął ci się znikąd. – Bonnie wstał z ławki i pokiwał głową z uznaniem, chowając phone do kieszeni.

Foxy nie odpowiedział, prychnął coś pod nosem, najprawdopodobniej ciche „jeb się" i oparł dłonie na kolanach, powoli łapiąc oddech po szybkim biegu. Gdy już nieco ochłonął, przetarł dłonią czoło i wyprostował się.

– No, to czego chciałeś? – zapytał. Nie dostał odpowiedzi, rywal posłał mu jedynie karcące spojrzenie. – … Znaczy, czego chciałeś, mój panie? – wywrócił oczami.

Bonnie serio wczuł się w tą całą zabawę ze służeniem. No ale cóż… dla dobra Mangle (i własnego w sumie też) musiał to zrobić.

– Postaw mi kebaba. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się przesłodko.

Rudy zamrugał i otworzył szeroko oczy. No już zaczął myśleć, że się przesłyszał… ale nie, jego „pan" drugi raz powtórzył dokładnie to samo polecenie, tyle, że wolniej, jakby obawiając się, że Foxy nie zrozumie.

– Proszę…? Goniłeś mnie na łeb na szyję po taką pierdołę…?! – Chłopak myślał, że wyjdzie z siebie. Ta pizda na zbyt wiele sobie pozwalała!

– Pierdołę? Jestem głodny jak cholera! – zamarudził Bonnie, przeczesując palcami purpurowe kosmyki.

– W dupie to mam! Idź żebrać pod kościół, debilu! – Foxy zacisnął pięści i wziął kilka głębszych wdechów. Aż się w nim gotowało przez całą tą akcję. Po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, na co ten dupek sobie pozwalał! – Mam pytanie, czemu żeś, do jasnej kurwy, nie poszedł do domu na obiad, jak normalny człowiek?!

– No jak to czemu? Nogi mnie bolą, jestem głodny, a mam przecież służbę, to po co się wysilać i o pustym żołądku wlec na drugi koniec miasta? – Zatrzepotał swoją parodią rzęs i wskazał palcem na budkę. – Na grubym cieście i z dodatkowym sosem. Wolę w bułce niż w naleśniku… i bez kukurydzy. Nie znoszę kukurydzy.

– No chyba, kurwa, nie. Pierdolę. Nie ma mowy, żebym ci dupę lizał, aż tak nisko nie upadłem! – Rudy pokręcił głową i kategorycznie zawrócił w stronę swojego domu.

– Serio? I już się nie przejmujesz, że ktoś może poznać twój sekrecik? Wydaje mi się, że pan psorek będzie miał przejebane, jak się wyda, że molestował ucznia… – Licealista wyjął z kieszeni phone i z listy kontaktów wybrał przypadkową osobę, specjalnie dając na głośnik, żeby jego służący nie podejrzewał żadnego przekrętu.

Foxy momentalnie stanął w miejscu i obejrzał się przez ramię. Nie wierzył, że facet może mu to zrobić. No przecież nawet on nie jest taką świnią.

Bonnie przyłożył telefon do ucha z głośnym: „No cześć, Chica…!", nic więcej nie zdążył powiedzieć, bo rudzielec momentalnie znalazł się przy nim, wyszarpnął mu urządzenie i z furią zaczął wciskać na dotykowym ekranie znak czerwonej słuchawki, szybko odkrywając, że czynność ta nie daje żadnego efektu.

– Musisz przesunąć… – podpowiedział mu szantażysta.

– Zamknij się, kurwiu! – zawarczał wojowniczo, ale zrobił tak, jak mu właściciel sprzętu doradził.

Chwilę później oddał mu phone'a, wyciągnął z kieszeni pieniądze i podszedł do budki.

– Na grubym cieście! – przypomniał Bonnie z uśmiechem, wciąż siedząc na ławce i czekając na swoje jedzonko.

Foxy z furią zbliżył się do okienka. Przywitał go podstarzały, mający wyraźny problem z nadwagą, sprzedawca.

– Bry – zaczął smętnie rudy. Nim zdążył cokolwiek zamówić, w jego głowie zapaliła się żarówka, oświetlająca podły plan jak dopiec tej zasranej, śliwkowej piździe. – A mógłbym mieć specjalną prośbę co do kebaba?

###

Minęło prawie dziesięć minut. Bonnie położył się na ławce z torbą pod głową i zaczął bawić się telefonem. Trochę go nudziło to całe czekanie, był pewny, że Foxy celowo tam sterczy i zagaduje sprzedawcę, zamiast szybko przynieść mu jedzonko. A on przecież taki głodny, rudy serca nie miał!

W końcu kątem oka dostrzegł, że chłopak wraca do niego z parującym zawiniątkiem.

– No wreszcie! – podniósł się do siadu i poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

– Smacznego – burknął rudy i podał mu jego zamówienie. Rywal tylko kiwnął głową i szybko rozpakował jedzenie z folii aluminiowej, zaraz potem wziął dużego gryza i… momentalnie łzy stanęły mu w oczach. – Dobre? – Foxy uśmiechnął się chytrze. – Tak jak prosiłeś, jest na grubym cieście.

– Ale… – chłopak z wielkim trudem przełknął kęs, ledwo się powstrzymując od wyplucia go na chodnik – czemu w tej cholernej bułce nie ma nic oprócz kukurydzy?

###

Plush nie miał pewności, czy dobrym pomysłem jest wrócić dzisiaj do domu. Mimo, że minęło już kilka godzin odkąd opuścił dom Nightmare'a, wciąż nie mógł opanować emocji. Co chwila pociągał nosem i wycierał rękawem zaczerwienione oczy, wolno błąkając się po mieście. Początkowo sądził, że zatrzyma się u Marionne'a, przynajmniej do czasu, aż się uspokoi. Ale ten pojechał gdzieś do rodziny i jak na złość nie było go w domu.

Blondyn wyciągnął z kieszeni phone i napisał do Springa, że będzie trochę później.

To więcej niż pewne, że gdyby teraz pojawił się w mieszkaniu, to jego brat w sekundę by go rozpracował. A na nieszczęście młodego, nauczyciel jest typem upierdliwca – będzie naciskał tak długo i zadawał takie pytania, aż młody pogubi się we własnych zeznaniach i przez nieuwagę wypapla mu prawdę, a on będzie mógł unicestwić z wielką brutalnością każdego, kto doprowadził jego braciszka do płaczu.

Już kiedyś tak było, w czasach, gdy chodził do podstawówki, a Spring właśnie kończył studia. Jacyś chłopcy ze starszej klasy mocno mu dokuczali. Do tej pory pamiętał, że przez pewien okres czasu codziennie wracał do domu zapłakany. Rodziców to w sumie średnio obchodziło, nie interesowali się swoimi dziećmi. Co innego Spring, który zawsze stał za nim murem. Tyle, że w tamtym okresie niewiele czasu spędzał w rodzinnym domu.

Aż tu któregoś dnia postanowił ich odwiedzić i wpadł z niezapowiedzianą wizytą dosłownie chwilę po tym, jak Plush wrócił ze szkoły. Widząc, że jego młodszy brat płacze, w kilka minut wyciągnął od niego czyja to wina.

Oczywiście młody upierał się, żeby nie interweniował, kierując się prostą, dziecięcą logiką: „Bo będzie jeszcze gorzej!".

Student posłuchał go i nie narobił rabanu. Zamiast tego któregoś dnia poszedł go odebrać. Trafił idealnie na moment zwyczajowej sceny „dajesz kasę, albo wpierdol" w wykonaniu starszych uczniów i zgnębionego Plushtrapa. Cwaniaczki z nich niezłe były, teraz to młodszy brat fizyka by im pewnie odpyskował, ale wtedy strasznie się ich bał.

Młody nigdy nie zapomniał ulgi, jaką poczuł gdy nagle tuż za tymi młodocianymi opryszkami pojawił się Spring. No i co z tego, że był niewiele wyższy od tych chłystków, węższy w barach i kompletnie nie miał mięśni? Tak im nawtykał, że wypierdki zwiały gdzie pieprz rośnie. Coś tam jeszcze później próbowali donosić, że niby przyszły nauczyciel im coś zrobił, ale jak sytuacja zaczęła obracać się na ich niekorzyść i wyszło na jaw, że dręczyli młodsze dzieci, prędko zamknęli buźki i unikali Plusha aż do końca szkoły, najwyraźniej przerażeni wizją, że ten jego „straszny brat" mógłby wrócić.

Nastolatek przysiadł na parkowej ławce, oparł łokcie na kolanach i wziął kilka głębszych wdechów. Starał się myśleć o wszystkim, tylko nie o tym, co wydarzyło się u matematyka i o fakcie, że będzie musiał tam wrócić. Marionne nie odpisywał na jego wiadomości, więc dzieciak nie miał pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić, ani komu się zwierzyć.

– Ty popierdoleńcu! Oberwiesz! – Uniósł głowę, słysząc dziwnie znajome głosy.

– No ale o co ci chodzi, chciałeś kebaba, to masz kebaba! – Jakiś rudy chłopak niebezpiecznie szybko zbliżał się w jego stronę.

Chyba kojarzył go ze szkoły… tak, zdecydowanie mijali się często na korytarzu. Ten z fioletowymi włosami też mu gdzieś czasem mignął w tłumie. Co w sumie nie było dziwne, wyróżniał się tym kolorem jak murzyn na śniegu. Obaj z tym rudym zawsze się wydzierali, jak ich klasy miały łączony w-f.

– Przecież mówiłem ci, że nie znoszę kukurydzy! – Darł się ten, który był dalej.

– Och… myślałem, że nie zniesiesz BRAKU kukurydzy. Trudno, mój błąd. Ale minę zrobiłeś cudowną przy pierwszym gryzie! – Rudzielec zaczął się śmiać, ale szybko spoważniał i błyskawicznie osłonił się przedramieniem, bo kebabowy pocisk poszybował w jego kierunku.

Wszystko stało się w ułamku sekundy. Gdy bułkowa torpeda zbliżyła się do celu, atakowany, z pomocą łokcia, zmienił jej tor lotu, a ta wylądowała prosto na głowie siedzącego na ławce obok, Plusha.

Cała trójka zamarła. Choć w sumie blondyn, przypatrujący się biernie całej sytuacji, od początku się nie ruszał.


	5. Rozdział 5 - Ten Trzeci

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Plush czekał spokojnie aż psorek wyczyta jego nazwisko z listy i poprosi o odebranie sprawdzianu. Z pewnością nie dostał niżej niż cztery, więc w przeciwieństwie do reszty klasy nie obgryzał z przerażeniem paznokci.

Zaczynało mu się trochę nudzić, od niechcenia omiótł spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie, aż jego wzrok zatrzymał się na brunecie, siedzącym dwie ławki na lewo od niego. Nie zdążył go jeszcze poznać, ale domyślał się, że to ten niesławny Jack-O-Bonnie, który od września pojawił się w szkole maksymalnie trzy razy, a na Facebooka wrzucał jedynie zdjęcia swoich naprężonych muskuł po kilku godzinach spędzonych na siłce. Typ wliczający się w jedną ze stereotypowych grup dzielących ich klasę na kilka sektorów, wśród których ani Plush, ani Marionne się nie odnajdywali.

– Gratulacje, Plushtrap, jako jedyny w klasie zdobyłeś maksymalną ilość punktów! Brawo, brawo, mój drogi! – Profesor z entuzjazmem przywołał do siebie blondyna i wręczył mu jego sprawdzian.

Facet mógł sobie odpuścić tą emocjonalną paradę, bo po tym, jak blondyn wstał, odebrał swój test i wracał do ławki, usłyszał ciche: „Kujon!" i „Pupilek psorka, tylko czekać aż mu buty zacznie lizać!". Nie przejmował się, to tylko standardowe teksty padające z ust tipsiar i tępych mięśniaków, którzy w przeciwieństwie do niego nie wyciągnęli nawet na tą dwóję... ale miło też mu nie było.

Usiadł z powrotem na krześle i zerknął przelotnie na sprawdzian. Tyle dobrego, że Springi głowy mu nie będzie suszył jak wróci do domu.

– Serio kujon z ciebie – zaśmiał się Nightmarionne, który swoją pracę odebrał chwilę przed nim. – Ja mam trzy. Nie jest źle. – Wypiął dumnie pierś, najwyraźniej mocno zadowolony z wyniku.

– Bardzo zabaw… – Plush urwał w połowie zdania, bo od jego policzka odbiła się papierowa kulka. – Co do…? – Dotknął skóry w miejscu gdzie trafił pocisk.

Prędko obrócił głowę i rozejrzał się po klasie. Sporo osób się podśmiewało, ale tylko Jack zaszczycił go kpiącym spojrzeniem i aroganckim uśmieszkiem.

Skurwiel. Młodszy brat Springa już wyczuwał, że będzie miał z tym gościem problemy.

– Nie zwracaj uwagi, takiego dupka najlepiej jest po prostu zignorować – szepnął Marionne.

– Mam mu pozwolić się panoszyć? – Plush nie był przekonany co do takiej taktyki.

– Lepiej, żeby czasem rzucił zgniecioną kartką, niż wyjechał ci z gonga prosto w nos, bo po takim ciosie to ty byś już nie wstał. Uwierz, wiem co mówię.

###

Springtrap wyszedł pospiesznie z pokoju nauczycielskiego. W jednej ręce zwyczajowo trzymał kubek z kawą, w drugiej torbę z papierami i dziennik. Tuż obok niego, z podobnym - choć uboższym o naczynie wypełnione kofeiną - ekwipunkiem, szedł Puppet.

– Mówię ci, nie martw się Plushem, dzieciak pewnie się z kimś pogryzł i trochę zbyt emocjonalnie zareagował. – Wyższy mężczyzna starał się wyglądać na opanowanego. Miał nadzieję, że jego spokój udzieli się blondynowi.

– Gdyby chodziło o zwykłą kłótnię, to na pewno tak by tego przede mną nie ukrywał – westchnął fizyk. – Zresztą, nieważne. To nie twoje problemy, przepraszam za to wyżalanie się.

– No co ty, od tego tu jestem, Springi! Jak masz problem, to się żal, w towarzystwie raźniej sobie ze wszystkim radzić! – uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

– Może i racja… cóż, mimo wszystko, dzięki. – Nauczyciel nie odwzajemnił radosnego wyszczerzu, którym brunet wyraźnie chciał go zarazić. Zamiast tego poklepał go po ramieniu i skręcił w stronę najbliższych schodów. – Powodzenia z 3b. Mike mówił, że wczoraj wyrzucili mu kaktus przez okno, prosto na czyjeś auto.

– Taa… a dzisiaj pewnie zamiast kwiatka, to mnie przez nie wyrzucą. Do później. – Puppet pożegnał się i poszedł do swojej klasy.

Spring, niezmiernie uważając na gorącą kawę, wspiął się na wyższe piętro i głośniejszym chrząknięciem oznajmił klasie swoją obecność.

Wszyscy podnieśli się z ławek, podłogi czy parapetów i zebrali pod gabinetem. Blondyn, widząc w tłumie Bonnie'ego, odruchowo mocniej ścisnął w dłoni ucho niewinnego kubka, wciąż pamiętając jak marnie skończył poprzedni.

Otworzył drzwi i wpuścił uczniów do środka. Sam wszedł zaraz za nimi, od razu obwieszczając, że ma dla nich niespodziankę w formie niezapowiedzianej kartkówki.

Miał mieć z nimi dwie godziny, więc postanowił postraszyć dzieciarnię w ten sposób, żeby cały czas siedzieli cichutko i jak na szpilkach, nie mając pojęcia kiedy nastąpi ten sądny moment i nauczyciel zacznie podawać pytania.

– Kto odezwie się niepytany, ten zagwarantuje klasie kartkówkę z ostatnich trzech tematów, a sobie uwagę z zachowania – ostrzegł. Od rana niemiłosiernie bolała go głowa, nie miał siły na cosekundowe uciszanie rozgadanych gówniarzy.

O dziwo sposób podziałał, mógł spokojnie zacząć nowy temat, nikt nawet słówkiem nie pisnął, bo wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że jak go wkurzą, to zada im takie pytania, że nawet największe asy dostaną banie.

– Na podstawie tej definicji wychodzi nam prosty wzór. – Wstał z fotela i podszedł do tablicy, na której napisał coś, co prawdopodobnie miało być jasne i oczywiste dla klasy, ale po ich minach bezbłędnie wysnuł wniosek, że widzą stonogę w tym gównie i za chuja pana bez instrukcji obsługi nie ogarną z której strony trzeba patrzeć, żeby z robala zrobiło się coś jadalnego. – No dobrze… zanim przejdziemy do zadań, może ktoś nam opisze poszczególne części wzoru? Tak dla przypomnienia, żeby wszystko dla wszystkich było jasne i żeby potem nikt mi nie napisał na sprawdzianie czegoś w stylu: „Nie umiem tego zrobić, liczby wzięte z kosmosu, nie lubię fizyki.". – Mówiąc to, spojrzał wymownie na jednego z uczniów, który nagle bardzo zainteresował się zawartością podręcznika i mimo, że fizyk nie wymienił jego nazwiska, klasa zdawała się rozumieć o kim mowa, bo u niektórych pojawiły się na ustach rozbawione uśmieszki. – Bonnie? Podejdź, mój drogi – przywołał do siebie chłopaka, na powrót zajmując miejsce przy biurku.

– Ja…? – Dzeiciak wyraźnie zbladł.

– A mamy w klasie jakiegoś innego Bonnie'ego? Bez gadania, chodź tutaj – powtórzył fizyk, z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem.

Uczeń przełknął ślinę i powoli podniósł się z krzesła. Cienko prządł z tego przedmiotu, jak znowu coś pomyli, to ten diabeł w ludzkiej skórze z pewnością nie zawaha się przed wstawieniem mu kolejnej pały. Niepewnym krokiem podszedł do tablicy i wziął do ręki kredę.

– Opisz mi proszę wszystkie elementy znajdujące się w tym wzorze – polecił Spring i przysunął się z fotelem bliżej biurka, nos chowając w jakichś papierach.

Nie było tak tragicznie, przynajmniej na początku, kiedy rozpisał tę część, którą wiedział. Potem już tylko stał i wpatrywał się tępo w tajemniczą pozostałość, której znaczeń za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.

Zerknął kątem oka na nauczyciela. Facet zajął się papierkową robotą i ogólnie nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Gorzej, że podobnie było z Foxym. Chłopak szczerze liczył, że rudy jakoś go wspomoże, ale nie zapowiadało się na to, żeby w najbliższej przyszłości miał zamiar oderwać wzrok od okna. Musiał jakoś zwrócić jego uwagę.

Odchrząknął. Brak reakcji. Powtórzył to, tyle, że głośniej. Rudy na moment przeniósł na niego zmęczone spojrzenie, to na szczęście wystarczyło, żeby podchwycił błagający o pomoc wzrok Bonnie'ego, dyskretnie starającego się nie zwracać uwagi Springa, który i tak jakimś cudem olał głośne dźwięki jakimi przed chwilą uczeń był łaskaw uraczyć całą klasę.

Rudy prędko przekartkował podręcznik i już po chwili jakimiś nieokreślonymi gestami i bezgłośnym ruchem warg starał się przekazać mu odpowiedź.

Bonnie naprawdę mocno się starał, ale zwyczajnie nie był w stanie odczytać tajemniczych gestów, jakimi Foxy chciał mu pomóc.

Morze…? Fala? Nie, chyba pokazywał po prostu wodę. Czyli coś z wodą. Której… nie można dotykać? Nie, zaraz… nie można jej kopać! A może chodziło mu o prąd? Tak! Na pewno to pokazywał! Tylko jaki to miało związek z tym wzorem?

Nie mając lepszego pomysłu, napisał na górze tablicy „prąd wodny". To nic, że sam nie widział w tym sensu. Desperacja kazała mu czuć się dumnym, że w ogóle próbował cokolwiek stworzyć.

– Foxy ci podpowiadał i nawet mimo tego nie potrafiłeś poprawnie wykonać polecenia… – Spring westchnął cicho i pokręcił głową z wyraźną dezaprobatą. – Nie mam pojęcia czym w twoim świecie jest „prąd wodny", ale dobrze ci radzę, zanim następnym razem postanowisz podzielić się ze mną i resztą klasy swoją głupotą, wstrzymaj się i po prostu nie pisz nic. Lepiej byś wypadł w moich oczach dostając jedynkę za chwilową lukę w pamięci, niż za przejaw skrajnego idiotyzmu.

Chłopak już chciał zacząć protestować, ale nauczyciel uniósł dłoń, uciszając go tym gestem i odesłał z powrotem do ławki.

Bonnie wrócił na swoje miejsce naburmuszony i szturchnął łokciem rudzielca.

– Czego chcesz, nie moja wina, że nie ogarnąłeś – szepnął cicho Foxy, marszcząc brwi z niezadowoleniem. Starał się pomóc temu przygłupowi i jeszcze miał za to obrywać? Niedoczekanie!

– Jakbyś nie zaczął bawić się w nagły napad Parkinsona, to…!

– … To z pewnością i tak dostałbyś pałę – usłyszał zirytowany głos Springa, który wolnym krokiem zbliżał się do ich ławki. – Grabisz sobie dzisiaj, mój drogi. Jeżeli tak bardzo masz ochotę na rozmowy, to wiesz przecież, że na mnie zawsze możesz liczyć. – Fizyk uśmiechnął się jadowicie, stojąc ledwie krok od nich. – To jak? Uciszysz się i pozwolisz mi kontynuować lekcję, czy mam wszystkim zadać ten temat do domu, wraz z referatem na trzy strony, a ciebie wziąć sobie na prywatną pogadankę przy moim biurku?

Kilkanaście wściekłych spojrzeń momentalnie zwróciło się w kierunku biednego chłopaka.

– Nie, przepraszam. Już będę cicho – burknął pod nosem.

– Bardzo miło z twojej strony. – Blondyn nie ukrywał ironii w głosie. – No dobrze, kontynuujmy.

Reszta lekcji niemiłosiernie dłużyła się zarówno uczniom, jak i nauczycielowi. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą gdy nareszcie rozbrzmiał dzwonek, ogłaszający długą przerwę. Zanim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył dopaść do drzwi i wybiec z rykiem wolności na korytarz, blondyn postanowił załamać klasę wieścią, że następną lekcję zaczną od odczytywania i oceniania zadań domowych.

###

– Kompletna porażka. – Bonnie z irytacją uderzył automat łokciem. Dopiero po tym geście maszyna zdecydowała się ustąpić i oddać mu resztę za kupione puszki z napojami.

Rzucił jedną z nich stojącemu obok Foxy'emu. Rudy był tak zaabsorbowany telefonem, że dopiero w ostatniej chwili zauważył lecący w jego stronę przedmiot, który na całe szczęście udało mu się złapać.

– Dzięki – mruknął rudzielec i wrócił do pisania. – Dobra, deklu, spadam. Mam swoje sprawy.

– Nie wyrażam zgody. – Bonnie upił łyka gazowanego napoju i posłał rudemu wredny uśmieszek.

– Bo…? – Foxy uniósł brwi, zdziwiony tym bezsensownym zakazem.

– Bo jesteś moim zapchlonym kundlem i jak mówię „waruj", to grzecznie siedzisz przy mojej nodze. Nawet jeżeli musisz przez to zrezygnować z upojnych dwudziestu minut na biurku swojej suni – stwierdził, jakby ten stan był na porządku dziennym. Cóż… ostatnio może i był. Ale nie aż do tego stopnia.

Rudzielec milczał dłuższą chwilę, na zmianę rozluźniając i zaciskając dłoń, ku rozpaczy trzymanej w niej, wciąż nieotwartej puszki. Nie był pewien, czy to kolejna próba wszczęcia bójki, których na chwilę obecną powinni unikać, czy może Bonnie mówił całkiem serio i naprawdę zaczynał traktować go jak swojego psa.

– Powtórz – warknął w końcu przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Brzydko. – Szantażysta pokręcił głową z wyraźną dezaprobatą. – Powinieneś powiedzieć: „Proszę powtórzyć, mój Panie." – poprawił go.


	6. Rozdział 6 - Niewolnik

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

– Czego konkretnie miałeś nie robić? – Dyrektor oparł łokcie na blacie biurka i zerknął ostro na siedzącego tuż przed nim, Bonnie'ego.

– Nie wdawać się w bójki, zwłaszcza z Foxym, nie denerwować nauczycieli, nie uciekać z lekcji i starać się omijać dyrektorski dywanik szerokim łukiem – wyrecytował znudzonym głosem, wywracając przy tym oczami.

– A ty co zrobiłeś? – Fazbear odchrząknął wymownie, w odpowiedzi na ten mało kulturalny gest.

– Wdałem się w bójkę, zdenerwowałem pana Springtrapa, uciekłem z jego lekcji i ostatecznie wylądowałem tutaj… – Uczeń westchnął ciężko i spróbował oprzeć się wygodniej o drewniany zagłówek krzesła.

Mebel jak średniowieczne narzędzie tortur, minęło pięć minut, a jego tyłek czuł się, jakby ktoś namiętnie wsadzał mu przez ostatnią godzinę wyjątkowo gruby kij w dupę, uprzednio obsmarowawszy mu pośladki miodem i wystawiwszy je na łaskę lub niełaskę Kubusia Puchatka.

Owszem, trafił tutaj jeszcze na początku lekcji, ale Fazbear miał jakieś zebranie i sekretarka kazała mu siedzieć w poczekalni cholerne trzy godziny. TRZY GODZINY! Od dwóch mógłby być już w domu, gdyby nie zwiał z tej cholernej fizyki.

– No właśnie. Powiedz, co ja mam teraz z tobą zrobić? Nie wygląda to za ciekawie, panie Bonnie. – Dyrektor pokręcił głową i przysunął sobie pod nos jakieś papiery, na moment zawieszając na nich wzrok, a następnie podnosząc go na siedzącego po przeciwnej stronie blatu biurka, ucznia.

– Ja wiem, że słabo wyszło… i że jestem kandydatem do wyrzucenia z tej szkoły, ale proszę uwierzyć, że mi serio zależy, żeby tutaj chodzić, a ta sytuacja z dzisiaj… to jedno, wielkie nieporozumienie! – zapewnił szybko. – Dla pań sprzątających ta sytuacja z Jack-O-Bonniem mogła wyglądać kompletnie jednoznacznie i niezaprzeczalnie na moją winę, ale serio, ja i Foxy chcieliśmy tylko pomóc temu małemu… jak mu tam… no, temu pierwszoklasiście, bo go zaczepiał!

– Ach tak… i jesteś w stu procentach pewien, że jeżeli poproszę do siebie innych uczestników tej bijatyki, to potwierdzą twoją wersję wydarzeń? – Freddy uniósł powątpiewająco brwi.

– Poza Jackiem, który pewnie będzie kłamał… to tak. Raczej tak. – Chłopak przytaknął, choć trochę niepewnie. O ile nie wątpił, że ten mały blondas by go poparł, o tyle ciekawym było, co by powiedział rudy, gdyby dyro go poprosił. Kłamałby, żeby pozbyć się rywala, czy wręcz przeciwnie, pomógłby mu?

– Rozumiem. – Fazbear splótł ze sobą dłonie i ułożył je na swoim brzuchu.

Przez krótki moment trwała między nimi kompletna cisza, dyrektor nad czymś rozmyślał, a Bonnie nie był pewien czy czekać, aż mężczyzna raczy się odezwać, czy spierdalać póki nikt mu jeszcze nóżek z dupy nie powyrywał.

– Mogę już…? – zaczął licealista, ale Freddy uniósł dłoń, nakazując mu być cicho.

– To twoja ostatnia szansa, Bonnie. Jestem aż nadto pobłażliwy i wiecznie cię kryć nie będę. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności bójki, mogę przymknąć oko na nią, a nawet tą ucieczkę z lekcji. Ale zadzwonię do twoich rodziców, poinformuje o całym zajściu i poproszę ich na rozmowę – zadecydował Fazbear. – Możesz już iść, ale żeby mi to było ostatni raz, zrozumiano?

– T-tak panie dyrektorze! – Chłopak zająkał się lekko, nie mogąc pojąć cóż to za siła nad nim czuwała, że mimo tylu wykroczeń i notorycznego łamania regulaminu szkoły, dyro kolejny raz postanowił dać mu szansę.

Uczeń wstał, pożegnał się kulturalnie i wyszedł z gabinetu Freddy'ego, kierując się do wyjścia, bo dwie godziny ze Springtrapem były jego ostatnimi lekcjami w tym dniu. Żeńska część klasy Bonnie'ego nie miała tyle szczęścia. Panie czekały jeszcze dwie godziny wychowania fizycznego.

Chłopak wypadł z budynku jak huragan i od razu skierował się w stronę parku. Przejście przez niego było najszybszą drogą do domu rudego, u którego planował zabunkrować się na resztę dnia, jako że jego rodzina mniej więcej znała adresy znajomych, z którymi zwykle się trzymał. Wolał nie wracać do siebie póki istniała realna groźba, że Fazbear zadzwoni do jego matki.

Napisał do rodziców krótkiego smsa, że nocuje u kolegi i żeby się nie martwili, po czym bezceremonialnie wyłączył telefon. Dobrze wiedział, że najpierw będą wydzwaniać z wątami, że poszedł na nockę w tygodniu i to bez książek na następny dzień, a później z krzykiem, dlaczego dyrektor znowu prosi ich do szkoły.

Ta, już raz udało mu się odczuć rodzicielski gniew. To było wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy zawisła nad nim groźba wywalenia z budy. Wolał nie przechodzić przez to ponownie.

Doskonale wiedział, gdzie mieszka Foxy. To już nawet nie była kwestia Facebooka, po prostu pamiętał jego dom z czasów, gdy jeszcze się kolegowali w pierwszych miesiącach po zaczęciu podstawówki. Chata rudzielca stała tak jebitnie naprzeciwko rzeźby krasnala.

Poważnie. Po drugiej stronie ulicy, gdzie zaczynały się tereny zielone, stał ludzkich rozmiarów, ogrodowy krasnal odlany z brązu, na którego szyi powieszono tabliczkę: „Ku chwale poległych krasnali!".

Bonnie do tej pory nie był pewien, czy to jakiś rodzaj hołdu ze strony miasta, czy burmistrz serio postanowił wydać pieniądze na coś tak absurdalnego jedynie dla żartu. W każdym razie ten jeden, przyciągający uwagę punkt orientacyjny, pozwolił mu bezbłędnie dotrzeć do celu.

Furtka była niedomknięta, zignorował więc dzwonek i podszedł do drzwi, w które już po chwili zapukał. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego zachowanie do najgrzeczniejszych nie należy, ale pomyślał, że łatwiej będzie przekonać mamę rudego, żeby wpuściła go do środka, jak pogada z nią twarzą w twarz, a nie przez głośniczek domofonu.

– Dzień dobry, jest może Foxy? – przywitał się z promiennym uśmiechem, gdy otworzyła mu szczupła, dość wysoka kobieta.

Wyglądała na nieco podstarzałą, a pierwsze zmarszczki i siwe pasemka próbowała maskować tanimi kosmetykami i farbą, co niezbyt dobrze jej wychodziło.

– Foxy? Nie, nie ma go, poszedł na trening. A stało się coś? – zaniepokoiła się, marszcząc przy tym brwi i patrząc na Bonnie'ego wzrokiem, jakby ten miał zaraz obwieścić, że jej ukochany syn wpadł pod tir, jego szczątki zalali betonem po którym przespacerowało się stado słoni i który został wysłany w kosmos w charakterze zbędnego balastu, a tego zaś astronauci pozbyli się po pięciu minutach od wyjścia z atmosfery, pozwalając, by biedne zwłoki jej zabetonowanego dziecka, dryfowały przez wieczność gdzieś w odmętach wszechświata.

– Skąd, nic się nie stało! – zapewnił ją szybko, żeby kobiecina mu na zawał nie zeszła. – Po prostu… pożyczył ode mnie kilka książek ze szkoły, a jutro jest straaasznie ważny sprawdzian. Zapomniał mi ich przynieść, więc pomyślałem, że wpadnę. Ach, mogę przy okazji pomóc mu z nauką do tego sprawdzianu, nie będzie pani miała nic przeciwko, jak zostanę na noc? – zapytał z powalającym uśmiechem zawodowego Casanovy.

Wyraz twarzy matki rudego momentalnie złagodniał, a Bonnie już wiedział, że uderzył w czuły punkt. Tak, to był zdecydowanie ten nieco przestarzały typ rodzica, który mocno naciska swoje dziecko na naukę, byle tylko miało dobre oceny, zupełnie jakby one mogły w stu procentach zagwarantować mu przyszłość bogatego biznesmena.

– Sprawdzian? Foxy nic mi nie wspominał. – Kobieta pokręciła głową i otworzyła szerzej drzwi, gestem zapraszając go do środka. – Wejdź, wejdź mój drogi! Napijesz się czegoś? Może głodny jesteś? – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zamknęła za nim drzwi i pognała do kuchni.

Dopiero wtedy Bonnie pozwolił sobie na teatralne wywrócenie oczami.

Foxy był już praktycznie dorosłym facetem, a ta jego mamusia zachowywała się, jakby rudy nadal miał siedem lat. Gdyby był na jego miejscu, to już dawno zwiałby z chaty.

Tak, zdecydowanie był osobą, która łatwo się irytowała i podejmowała zbyt pochopne decyzje.

###

– Boże… jak dobrze…! – wyjęczał Mangle, niemal rozpływając się pod Foxym z rozkoszy.

Rudy był momentami trochę nieogarnięty, w dodatku nauczyciela lekko irytował fakt, że chłopak ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej się wykręcał, gdy ten proponował mu spotkanie, ale jedno musiał przyznać – jego uczeń nieziemsko dobrze posuwał. I to do tego stopnia, że biolog był w stanie zignorować temat dziwnego zachowania rudzielca w ostatnich dniach.

Początkowo Mangle sądził, że może licealista planuje z nim zerwać i nie wie, jak to powiedzieć, ale po dzisiejszym takie myśli na dobre go opuściły.

Rudy trzymał mężczyznę pod udami, by mieć do niego lepszy dostęp i wypychał energicznie biodra, wchodząc cały w kochanka, czemu towarzyszyły głośne jęki nauczyciela.

Nastolatek czuł, że lada moment osiągnie spełnienie; wolną dłonią chwycił więc nabrzmiałą męskość partnera i zaczął nią poruszać w rytm pchnięć. Minęło ledwie chwila i już poczuł ciepłe nasienie Mangle na swojej ręce, sekundę po tym samemu dochodząc. Zatrzymał się i przez moment tkwił tak w kochanku, póki nie złapał oddechu. Dopiero wtedy cofnął biodra, dając mu już spokój.

Zdjął zużyty kondom i rzucił go niedbale na podłogę, a brudną dłoń wytarł o kraniec prześcieradła. Biolog raczej nie powinien mieć pretensji, pościel i tak nadawało się już tylko do prania, a podłogę się umyje i tyle.

Chłopak padł brzuchem na materac obok Mangle, jedną ręką obejmując spocony, nagi tors nauczyciela. Było mu cholernie dobrze.

– Zmęczony? – zapytał biolog, uśmiechając się delikatnie i zerkając w stronę wymęczonego chłopaka.

– Trochę – przyznał rudy, podnosząc się na łokciach i sięgając ustami do warg mężczyzny, chcąc złożyć na nich krótki pocałunek. – Szykuj się na drugą rundkę. Tylko daj mi chwilę odpocząć, jestem świeżo po treningu.

– Jeszcze nie masz dość? – zaśmiał się, ale zaraz spoważniał. – Słuchaj… możesz mi wyjaśnić, czemu w ostatnim tygodniu tak często mnie unikałeś? Od tamtego seksu w klasie coraz częściej się wykręcasz, kiedy cię do siebie zapraszam.

– Wcale nie – zaprzeczył od razu. – Po prostu miałem cięższe dni, nie mogłem się ze wszystkim ogarnąć, a w efekcie ciągle brakowało mi czasu – wyjaśnił, mając nadzieję, że nauczyciel nie będzie dłużej dopytywał.

– Wcześniej, jak miałeś gorsze dni, to przychodziłeś z tym do mnie. Chcę wiedzieć, czemu tym razem było inaczej. – Mangle wyraźnie nie miał zamiaru odpuścić i naciskał coraz mocniej. Wiedział, że za dużo momentami wymaga od młodszego kochanka, nie chciał mu rodzicować, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten temat nie pozwoli mu spać, jeżeli teraz go nie wyjaśni. – Jak kogoś poznałeś i chcesz zerwać, to masz mi o tym powiedzieć.

– Pogrzało cię? Nikogo nie poznałem, a tym bardziej nie chcę zrywać! Skąd w ogóle taki idiotyczny pomysł?! – oburzył się Foxy, podnosząc aż do siadu.

– Wiesz… nie oszukujmy się, jest spora różnica między nami. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że może cię męczyć takie ukrywanie się i fakt, że jestem o wiele starszy, w dodatku mocno zapracowany. Wiem, że z kimś w twoim wieku byłoby ci łatwiej. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się gorzko i odwrócił wzrok.

Rudy zagryzł dolną wargę. Facet trafił w samo sedno.

– Mangle. - Chłopak rozkraczył się nad biodrami biologa i pochylił do niego, złączając ich wargi w krótkim pocałunku. – Fakt, jest mi z tym ciężko, bo chciałbym móc normalnie gdzieś z tobą wyjść, spędzić czas… ale to nie tak, że nie chcę z tobą być. Po prostu mam wrażenie, że pozwalasz mi tylko na seks, a nie na zbliżenie się do ciebie. W sensie takie bardziej uczuciowe – wyznał, bez krępacji patrząc kochankowi prosto w oczy.

– To całkiem urocze, ale na razie nie chcę aż tak mocno się w to angażować, bo gdybyś nagle się odkochał i mnie zostawił, trudniej by mi było się pozbierać. – Mężczyzna pogładził rudego wierzchem dłoni po policzku.

– A ty znowu swoje. Serio aż taki mało wiarygodny jestem? Zdradzam cię na lewo i prawo, że tak mówisz? – Młody wywrócił z irytacją oczami i odepchnął od siebie rękę nauczyciela.

– Skąd. Wręcz przeciwnie, pomijając twój wybuchowym charakter, jesteś bardzo dojrzały. Oczywiście jak na swój wiek. Ale dzieci… przepraszam, „młodzi dorośli", są bardzo niestali w swoich uczuciach. Wiem, czym to się może skończyć, dlatego spróbuj mnie zrozumieć i daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu. Swojego ciała nigdy ci nie odmówię, więc chyba możesz wytrzymać jeszcze trochę w takich relacjach, jakie mamy teraz, prawda? – zapytał, uśmiechając się delikatnie do kochanka.

Rudy przez dłuższą chwilę nie był pewny, co ma mu odpowiedzieć. Z jednej strony seks z Mangle był nieziemski, w dodatku mieli wspólne zainteresowania i potrafili się dogadać, ale nie był pewien, czy zdoła to ciągnąć póki biolog nie otworzy się wreszcie na niego i nie pozwoli sobie na więcej uczuć względem swojego ucznia.


End file.
